


Круги на воде

by ZenosElea



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drama, Hallucinations, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenosElea/pseuds/ZenosElea
Summary: Это замкнутый круг — он ложится спать, они целуют его, и снова, и снова, и снова.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2016 для команды Hannibal

Жизнь — это замкнутый круг.

Все мы были прахом и станем прахом.

Уроборос вгрызается в собственный хвост с отчаянным упорством, с ненавистью героя, побеждающего великое зло, не знающего, что оно — часть него, часть настолько же неотъемлемая, как и украшенное гордостью и славой добро. Добро в начале, зло в конце, а затем снова добро, и снова зло, невозможно остановиться и невозможно удержаться на грани.

Уилл устал кусать себя за хвост уже давно, и теперь ему остаётся лишь зализывать раны, в которые он собственными руками втирал пуды соли. Он одумался не слишком поздно и не слишком вовремя, зато теперь у него есть время, и он защищён от любой угрозы. Он лечится, много спит и читает.

Иногда Ганнибал читает ему вслух.

Уилл дремлет под низкий спокойный голос, но никогда не засыпает полностью — это кажется ему неправильным, некрасивым. Он может держаться за край, падая в тишину сновидения, но будет цепляться за голос, как цеплялся раньше, теперь не подстёгивая себя им, а позволяя просто висеть над пустотой, не падать, не лететь в бездну, пока лба не коснутся сухие тёплые губы. Пока малышка — все ещё малышка, хоть и достаточно взрослая — Эбигейл не подойдёт и не клюнет его неловко в щеку, сонно улыбаясь и отбрасывая длинные пряди волос за плечи.

Без этих молчаливых поцелуев Уиллу не заснуть, он чувствует себя почти уязвимым, и каждый раз ему хочется зарыться глубже в себя, снова спрятаться, вцепиться в самого себя, держать все под контролем — но ни Ганнибал, ни Эбигейл не оставляют его одного.

И никогда не оставят. Это замкнутый круг — он ложится спать, они целуют его, и снова, и снова, и снова.

Там, где они живут, нет людей на мили вокруг. Маленький двухэтажный домик на обрыве перед холодным морем, затерянный где-то в Исландии, и никто не тревожит их покой, кроме редких посыльных, доставляющих еду. Ганнибал предусмотрел все, что только можно было предусмотреть, и Уилл старается не думать ни о чем, потому что устал — думать, анализировать, бежать от себя и к себе, от других, от Ганнибала.

Он чувствует себя таким спокойным. Таким умиротворённым.

Добро оканчивается злом и снова начинается, за приливом следует отлив, все неразрывно.

Эбигейл заливисто смеётся, пряча за спиной отобранный у Ганнибала апельсин, и Уилл с тихой улыбкой наблюдает за ними, сидя за столом.

Безликий и безымянный мужчина захлебывается визгом, истошным и булькающим, когда Уилл резким движением ножа перерезает ему горло, и этот отвратительный агонизирующий звук ввинчивается в него. Уилл падает на колени вместе со своей жертвой, и Ганнибал укачивает его в своих руках, укрывает его своим теплом, зло превращается в добро, чтобы вновь превратиться в зло, неизбежная петля. Ганнибал больше не участвует в охотах напрямую, лишь направляет Уилла, и это кажется правильным — словно обучение, передача опыта, поддержка и гордость в прищуренных глазах. Когда-нибудь они вместе отведут Эбигейл на её первую охоту в новой семье. В завершённой семье.

Все повторяется раз за разом, но что-то всё-таки тревожит Уилла. Частички соли в ране, гноящийся шрам, фантомное предчувствие беды — которой никогда больше не будет. Тревога всегда отступает, когда Ганнибал обнимает его, теплые руки — самое безопасное место на земле. Тревога возникает и угасает, подчиняясь всеобщему циклу.

Ганнибал читает философские трактаты об абсурдизме, Эбигейл сидит у его ног, как и Уилл. Они прислоняются к нему с двух сторон и смотрят в сверкающий рыжим пламенем камин. Эбигейл берёт Уилла за руку и улыбается, не отводя взгляда от огня. Они — все они — заслужили, наконец, отдых. Может быть, они и монстры, все трое, но Уилл думает, по крайней мере, они счастливые монстры.

Иногда ему снятся кошмары, и он просыпается в поту, так же, как в самом начале своего пути, но поперёк груди ложится тяжелая рука Ганнибала, и он утыкается ему в грудь, сворачивается рядом, и Ганнибал отгоняет от него душный тяжелый морок. Ганнибал всегда рядом, он всегда был рядом и всегда готов был, и теперь Уилл просто не сжирает себя за желание принять эту поддержку и эту любовь.

Круги на воде, волны разбиваются о круглые камни на берегу. Уилл ненавидит море с тех пор, как утянул в него Ганнибала, но медленно привыкает, прощает за предательскую соль и горечь, за неизведанную глубину, за боль, за горящие от недостатка воздуха лёгкие. Море похоже на него самого, и потому легче прощать, легче принимать — словно принимать самого себя. Наблюдать за тем, как кто-то проходит тот же путь, что и ты. Иногда Эбигейл стоит рядом с ним, смотрит, как волны облизывают её ботинки и фантазирует о русалках, живущих в самых тёмных глубинах. Уиллу немного жаль, что русалки в её фантазиях — зубастые злые чудовища, абсолютно чуждые человеку, но это, по крайней мере, честно. Да и какая разница, если его малышка говорит об этих чудовищах с таким азартом и вдохновением?

Цикл близится к завершению, и тревога возвращается к Уиллу. Так происходит всегда, нужно только переждать, перетерпеть. Когда-нибудь он научится не замечать перехода в новый цикл.

Но пока он улавливает даже самое раннее начало — как чадит сырыми поленьями камин, как скрипит на зубах пересоленная яичница, как разбивается посуда о дощатый пол, как гудит неукротимое, жестокое море, вытаскивая его из уютной спячки.

Первой пропадает Эбигейл — уходит смотреть на русалок, и Уилл думает, что она слишком сдружилась с ними. Каждый раз ему хочется одёрнуть её, но он знает, что если сделает это, цикл не возобновится, поэтому безропотно позволяет ей одним свежим осенним утром уйти к самой линии прибоя.

Ганнибал остаётся до последнего, его теплые руки спасают от неожиданного мокрого холода, от серости и бесконечной солёной воды, от головной боли и надобности проверять замороженные в подвале останки каких-то людей.

Но потом он все равно уходит. Уилл не спрашивает, куда. Уилл думает, что иногда даже Ганнибалу нужно побыть вдали от него. От этого больно, но с этим можно справиться, ведь Ганнибал всегда, всегда возвращается к нему, после самых подлых предательств, после самых жестоких слов, после самых страшных падений.

Ганнибал всегда возвращается.

Уилл утешает себя этим, смотря из-под опухших век на серый и больной мир, обступающий его, сжавшегося в одну дрожащую точку, подавляя, подминая под себя. Камин больше не горит, у Уилла нет сил его зажечь, и на зубах скрипит лишь песок, потому что у него нет сил есть. Холодно, холодно, бесконечно холодно, и тело на бешеных оборотах гоняет по телу кровь, заставляет изгибаться в мучительных судорогах, чтобы хоть как-то согреться.

Цикл завершается.

Уиллу снится залитая кровью Эбигейл и её бледно-синий труп в гробу, кладбище, на котором он, пара людей и священник. Никого больше, они хоронят призрак, который на несколько мгновений восстал из царства мертвых.

Уиллу снится пахнущий солью и кровью Ганнибал, которого он раз за разом целует в холодный рот, пытаясь вдохнуть в замершие лёгкие хоть немного жизни, бесконечно ненавидя себя за то, что в очередной раз решил за двоих, не подумав, не предугадав. Ветер треплет его волосы, а у Ганнибала широко раскрыты застывшие глаза. В них нет агонии, лишь восторг. В них нет жизни, лишь смерть.

Уиллу снится заброшенный дом где-то в Исландии, ему снится его исхудавшее тело, синяки под глазами и безумный взгляд в треснутом зеркале на комоде. Ему снятся люди, невинные, безликие, безымянные и нож в собственных дрожащих руках. Ему снится кровь.

Уилл кричит, срывая голос, царапает горло и затихает, разглядывая потолок. Пережать. Пережить. Выжить. Он чертовски хорош в выживании, когда ему это действительно необходимо.

Цикл возобновляется.

Жизнь — замкнутый круг.

Ганнибал возвращается ранним утром и горячо клянется, что больше никогда, никогда не оставит его одного надолго, и Уилл, глубоко, спокойно дыша в кольце его рук, отчаянно верит тихому умоляющему голосу. Ганнибал всегда возвращается к нему — это аксиома. Даже утонув в море, он все равно вернулся, стоило Уиллу набрести на этот дом.

Эбигейл приходит вечером, мокрая и весёлая, получает выволочку от Ганнибала и виновато переступает с ноги на ногу, улыбаясь Уиллу. Он, конечно, не злится — как он может злиться на неё? Просто просит больше так не делать. И Эбигейл обнимает его, заливисто смеясь, клятвенно уверяет его, что скорее русалки похитят её, чем она уйдёт на своих ногах.

И снова Ганнибал читает что-то витиеватое, тяжеловесное, убаюкивающее, а Уилл и Эбигейл сидят у его ног, смотря на рыжее пламя камина. Оно не чадит, а на зубах вкус изысканной и умело приготовленной еды.

Уилл больше никогда не кусает себя за хвост, потому что знает, что этим нарушает целостность цикла. Целостность себя самого. Он больше не хочет существовать без своей семьи. Он больше не может.

И он подчиняется циклу жизни.

Он — Уроборос, медленно и сознательно поглощающий сам себя.


End file.
